This invention relates generally to paint brush holders, and more particularly to a paint brush holder and length extender which provides for easy and safe access to areas to be painted which are at a distance from the painter.
In the usual method of painting a remote area, use is made of a step ladder, cradle or scaffold. Although this method is reasonably satisfactory in most instances, it has a number of substantial drawbacks, primarily in that in many instances the individual painting the area is put in a relatively unsafe position.
Moreover, constant shifting is necessary since the workman can only reach a small area of the surface to be painted. In this respect, the workman spends a considerable amount of unproductive time in stepping off the ladder or scaffold, repositioning it, and reascending.
In order to overcome these drawbacks, a number of paint brush holders have been developed, examples of which are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,346,570, 2,469,050, and 3,994,037. Although these brush holders are intended to overcome many of the problems described above, they are unable to be quickly adapted to a variety of paint brush sizes, and in addition they require time-consuming screwing and unscrewing operations to change the position of the brush relative to the surface being painted, and to remove and insert various paint brush handles into the holder.
A need therefore exists for a paint brush holder and length extender which not only allows for easy access to remote areas but also is easily and quickly adaptable to a range of paint brush sizes, and can be easily rotated through any angle and locked in that chosen position. Moreover, the need exists for a paint brush holder and length extender which not only allows for easy access to remote areas but also is easily and quickly adaptable to a range of paint brush sizes, and can be easily rotated through any angle and locked in that chosen position.